Untitled
by Mysteric
Summary: Felicidad. Una palabra demasiado simple para el significado que guarda. Tú lo sabes, pero ella no. ¿El problema? Que ella sí es feliz. Yuuno-centric.


Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

_Felicidad. Una palabra demasiado simple para el significado que guarda. Tú lo sabes, pero ella no. ¿El problema? Que ella sí es feliz. _

**Untitled**

No sabes cuando empezó.

No sabes cuando comenzaste a mirarla de más.

No sabes cuando tu cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar cuando ella te tocaba.

Sólo sabes que ahí está, como un mosquito que no te abandona. Te molesta y lo corres, aunque sabes que al rato volverá. Es inevitable, y lo peor de todo, es que no eres más que un sadomasoquista, ya que dentro de todo, no _quieres_ que el mosquito se vaya; estás tan acostumbrado que vivir sin él significa volver atrás.

¿Dónde atrás?, te dices.

Y es obvio que preguntes, pues no hay mucho donde buscar. Y cuando lo haces, sus ojos son lo primero que puedes evocar; azules y llenos de vida, como si el cielo hubiera descendido en ellos. Luego está la sonrisa, esa blanca y perfecta sonrisa que forma pequeños hoyuelos en sus ruborizadas mejillas, esa que hace latir tu corazón a mil por hora.

Vaya, jamás creíste que pudieras ser tan cursi. Pero tampoco creías que eras capaz de caer por alguien, así que ya no te sorprende. Tampoco te sorprende el hecho de que supieras esas cosas. No, te considerabas demasiado inteligente para negarlo, y no es ser egocéntrico, es aceptar la realidad.

O bueno, al menos eso te decías. El dolor no llega tanto cuando se aceptan las cosas, se hace más llevadero, hasta casi volverse invisible para tu corazón.

Invisible. Que interesante palabra.

No muy larga, pero tampoco muy corta; perfecta. Y eso es mucho para ti, que trabajas en una librería, y que aún estando fuera de turno, era raro no verte con las narices metidas en un libro… o eso es al menos lo que ella quería decirte cuando te llamaba "hurón de biblioteca"… vaya con la ironía.

No es que te molestase, te causaba gracia de hecho. En esas tardes donde solo eran los dos de nuevo, como los viejos tiempos, esos que incluían las risas, los conjuros mágicos, luces destellantes y una lucha sin precedentes para llegar a _Ella._

Ella. Otra interesante palabra.

Pero ésta sí era demasiado corta para tu gusto. Nunca supiste por qué no te agradaba, quizás la sencillez de sus letras o la facilidad con que se pronunciaba, no estás seguro. Sólo sabes que está allí y que no puedes evitar decirla, era imprescindible al momento de abrir la boca después de todo. No podías librarte de ella, así que la aceptabas. Tal como aceptabas que tu nombre haya sido reemplazado por uno más ridículo; si eso le hacía feliz, tú no eras nadie para negárselo.

Felicidad. Y ya no es necesario repetirlo.

Pero eso es lo que sentías cuando te llamaba y veías su carita ofuscada frente tuyo, probablemente le habían fallado los cálculos mientras enseñaba algo. Por eso nunca te extrañaba que su uniforme estuviera lleno de manchas y cortes. Quién lo diría, la perfecta figura del Ace of Aces derrotada por una simple explosión.

Eso es lo que _ella _le decía, sólo para picarla un momento. Y tú, que no te perdías la oportunidad de causarle un berrinche, le seguías el juego por aquella ventana casi invisible en el que hablaban. Ya cuando el chiste acababa, le explicabas qué había hecho mal y ella te lo agradecía con una sonrisa y la promesa de un helado como recompensa.

¿Para qué más iba a llamarte? Los viernes eran de Ella, después de todo. Tu día era el domingo, a la hora de antes de dormir, cuando todos estaban en la cama –incluyéndote-, de esa manera ya no eran sólo ustedes los que hablaban, si no que también eras observado por un par de somnolientos ojos rojos y unos más infantiles entre medio.

Las risas no se hacían esperar, mientras que de conversación en conversación el sueño y el peso de una semana entera caía sobre los hombros. Pero había algo más y tú lo sabías, la razón por la que ellas colgaban antes, la razón por la que la pequeña entre ambas había sido trasladada hacia un costado de la cama. No era que te lo ocultasen de todos modos. Y de ser así, dioses, había que tener una venda en los ojos para no notarlo.

Tú ya te las habías quitado.

Pasan los segundos. Uno, tras otro. Lo sabes porque llevas alrededor de quince minutos mirando el reloj, una manía que te había obsesionado, especialmente en días como éste. En el que si miras a tu lado no ves más que libros tirados y muebles sin limpiar, no es que pasases mucho tiempo en aquel departamento tampoco, sólo venías los fin de semana que tenías libres y no estabas en algún grupo de investigación.

Los segundos siguen pasando y el reloj ya no te entretiene. Estiras tu mano hacia la mesita de noche a tu lado, para sólo encontrarla vacía. El tiempo se detiene y un escalofrío recorre tu espalda mientras abres el cajón rápidamente, buscando sin éxito. Tus ojos se abren, y la realidad te golpea de súbito.

Olvidaste los libros en el trabajo.

Un error simple y humano, pero que no puede ser más horrible para ti. Lentes cubren tus ojos, mientras te levantas y corres a la pila de hojas en tu escritorio. Las tomas y lo primero que ves es el sello de la TSAB al final de ellas, ya habías acabado esos informes. Pero no te detienes y sigues buscando, moviendo carpetas y periódicos del mes pasado, buscando _algo_, lo que sea, necesitas estar distraído, necesitas…

_Oh…_

Y los ojos azules vuelven a inundar tu mente, la sonrisa brillando en tu memoria. Tu miraba quebrada, tu voluntad doblegada.

Cierras los ojos fuertemente, y piensas que quizás sólo esta vez quieres ser egoísta. Dejas que los recuerdos te recorran a tal punto que no eres capaz de moverte, el efecto extrañamente familiar. Una sonrisa llega a tus labios al notar la felicidad que su mirada parece irradiar en tu mente.

Ella es feliz.

_Ella_ también es feliz.

Tú eres feliz, de mentiras, pero lo eres. Un dolor invisible para el resto no es dolor, te dices.

Minutos pasan y algo brilla frente tuyo. Levantas la vista y lo primero que ves es la pantalla de medio tamaño, "Residencia Takamachi" es todo lo que alcanzas a leer, antes de que por impulso tu mano se dirigiese al botón de contestar.

Su rostro aparece y tú lo notas. Está sola y su cara está tan ruborizada que incluso sus orejas están rojas. Aún sin entender lo que haces, le cuestionas con la mirada.

No obtienes respuesta hasta un largo rato después, y lo que ves te deja tan anonadado que apenas y eres capaz de respirar. Una cajita negra descansa en la mano de la mujer frente tuyo, palabras sobre decisión y ayuda llegando a tus oídos. El tiempo pasa y la comprensión llega a tus ojos, al tiempo que miras en los suyos y le dedicas tu mejor sonrisa; la más melancólica que has podido dar alguna vez, pero la mejor de todos modos.

La conversación termina un tiempo después, y la promesa de verse pronto aún fresca en tu memoria. Luces se apagan una a una siguiendo tu voluntad; la oscuridad y el silencio llenando por completo la habitación, sólo para ser roto por un agudo sonido proveniente de la pared.

Tus ojos se desvían de la nada y observan los números. Medianoche.

El fin de un día y el comienzo de otro.

Sonríes.

Ella es feliz. Un extraño ardor en tu garganta y ojos.

Ella es feliz. Y tus mejillas comienzan a humedecerse.

_Ella es feliz__…_

.. y sabes que la única razón de ello, es porque _ella_ también lo es.

* * *

N/A: Lo sé. Mucho tiempo sin publicar algo y cuando lo hago, les salgo con... esto. Ni siquiera estaba planeando, estoy trabajando en otra historia y a pesar de que casi no tengo tiempo, tenía que sacar esto de mi sistema.

¿Por qué Yuuno? La verdad no lo sé, pero prefiero culpar al instinto. Otra cosa, el título es así porque yo lo quise. No me gusta usar el inglés para estas cosas, pero los sentimientos son tan confusos a veces, que no se puede distinguir solo uno.

En fin, gracias a los que estén leyendo.

Adeu.


End file.
